Apollo Justice: Judgment of Truth
by High Inquisitor Darkblaw
Summary: A remake of Dream Into Turnabout, and an AU of Dual Destinies, Apollo Justice faces new cases and a new prosecutor who seems to know a good bit about him. But he has no time to worry about that, he has to worry about new, complicated cases and defending the innocent! But with Prosecutor Cyrus Justin, will Apollo even be able to reveal the truth of these crimes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Darkblaw here, to talk about this 'new' story! This is a remake of one of my first stories here on FF, Dream Into Turnabout. It was horrible, but hey, it was one of the first. Here, I attempt to improve upon my old story. Hopefully it works out well, oh, and by the way, don't read the original. I may or may not have mentioned it was horrible. Well, it is. Anyways, enjoy the remake, Apollo Justice: Judgment of Truth!**

 **Also, thank you so much to AceFangirl for drawing the cover for this story! Love ya, girl! :D**

* * *

The rain was heavy that evening, and all had seemed quiet and calm. However, for three people that night, it was anything but. On the roof of a fairly large building were two young teenagers, male and female, and a man who was standing above them, looking at them with hateful eyes. Specifically towards the young girl. He strutted confidently towards them, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Get away from her!" the young man yelled as he charged toward the man who towered over him. Grabbing his broad shoulders, the teenager pushed the older man with all of his might and made the attacker actually take a few steps back in shock and because of the physical stress from the boy. The man quickly shook off the boy, making him fall near the edge of the roof.

"No need to get yourself killed trying to protect this demon," the man said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pistol, "this little bug who meddled with my research." He aimed the gun at the girl, and stared deep into her scared eyes. He noticed the twitch on her lips and the fright in her eyes. But no remorse he felt. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the boy jumped on the man's arm and pulled the aim away from the girl, but instead to himself.

A gunshot rang loud in the air and had awoken anybody nearby. The building was too tall for anyone to even attempt to see what was going on however. The man pulled his gun away from the boy and watched as he slumped to the he ground, unconscious.

Possibly _dead._

The man stared the boy that he might've just killed. He didn't mean to do it, hell, it would have been in his best interests to keep him alive. He had no time to focus on the boy, he had to keep his eye on the prize. Making sure this girl was silenced for good, and now he had double the reason to kill her.

Centering his shot once more, the last thing that girl had let out of her mouth was a small whimper as the bullet entered her chest, and made her trip backwards, sending her off the side of the roof. She plummeted towards the ground and landed with an audible thud. The killer of what could be two children stared at the body of his victim, then back at the boy. He shook his head and escaped into the building, running from the crimes he had committed.

 _The Falling Turnabout_


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo Justice stirred a bit in the luxury of his bed, but a loud gunshot had him opening his eyes wide. Slapping his hand on his face in disbelief, he breathed heavily for a bit before calming down. He looked around his apartment, everything was the same. Nothing bad happened, it was all but a dream. Albeit a very real feeling one.

Apollo slowly laid his head back on his pillow and stared up at his ceiling in thought. _What was that dream all about? Two kids get killed by some guy? It makes no sense, why would I even dream about something that sick?_ Apollo felt ill, about himself and about how real it felt to be watching those things happen. The image of the girl's dead body was burned into his memory.

The young defense attorney got another hour of sleep in before eating a swift breakfast and getting ready to go to the Agency, all the while trying to scrape any memories of his dream away. Along with practicing the use of his Chords of Steel, it had been a while since he'd last used them in court. Looking at himself in the mirror, he fixed his hair spikes and made his way out the door of the apartment, swiping his backpack as he left.

The bike ride to the Wright Anything Agency had barely ever left him with a drop of sweat. Apollo couldn't help but compliment himself on how in shape he was. Entering the Agency, he saw Trucy and Phoenix sitting on the couch, with the former practicing some new magic tricks and the latter doing paperwork and looking more dapper in his classic blue suit. The red-clad attorney joined them and took a seat next to Phoenix.

"Hey, guys," Apollo said as he sat down. Trucy exchanged greetings with him, but Phoenix paid no mind to the young man. Apollo stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Mr. Wright, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Phoenix looked over next to him and finally noticed Apollo. He chuckled, "Wow, I didn't even see you come in, Apollo. When'd you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago," Apollo said. _I can never tell when he pretends or if I'm actually that unnoticeable._ "Anyways, what are you up to, you never do paperwork. And what's with the suit?"

Phoenix smiled as he looked down at the papers on the coffee table, "I'm going to retake the bar exam, actually." Apollo raised an eyebrow and was nearly about to question his superior but quickly backed off once he thought a bit more. _This man changed the court system, I have no right to question what he does with himself._ Phoenix elaborated more, talking about how he was going to take it relatively soon and then he'd get back into the whole 'protecting the innocent for unlawful accusation' thing he does. Apollo actually felt pretty happy that Phoenix would be becoming a defense attorney once more, now they didn't need to rely on the bit of money Phoenix and Trucy earned to pay for rent. And his own, as well.

"Oh, and can you do me a favor, Apollo?" Phoenix asked.

"What's up?" Apollo said.

"I need you to clean the toilet."

Apollo groaned. He begrudgingly lifted himself off the couch just as his phone rang with the theme that Klavier had made for him. Taking it out, he answered and heard the voice of a young woman. "Hello, this is Apollo Justice speaking."

"Yes, you are an attorney, correct?" she asked, sounding unsure. Apollo inwardly smirked, but kept his ego in check.

"That's right," he answered smoothly. "Do you need an attorney-"

"Please come to the Detention Center right away!" the woman cut him off. Apollo was about to respond, but the woman had already hung up. He slowly dropped his arm and pocketed his red phone.

"Who was that?" Phoenix asked, curiosity filled within his eyes. Apollo scratched the back of his neck, looking for an answer, but just shrugged in response.

"All I know is that some woman wants me to go to the detention center," Apollo said. Phoenix leaned back on the couch and had a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Sounds like a case," Phoenix said, "maybe Truck should go with you."

"Oh, sounds like fun!" Truck said as she jumped up from her seat. "I'm ready when you are!"

"Let's get going then," Apollo said, adjusting his teal tie. The location of the Agency felt nice and convenient, not too long of a walk to the detention center. Just outside the building was a woman frantically looking around for something. _That must be the person who called me,_ Apollo thought.

The woman had dark brunette hair that stopped just before her shoulders. She wore a yellow sundress that reached down to her ankles and had a black purse that hung from her shoulder. A pair of bright red flats her feet wore, and to finish look she had a bracelet with a couple of charms on it. Once the woman had caught sight of the attorney, she made a beeline towards him. "Apollo Justice, correct?"

"That's me," he quickly answered before the woman could interrupt him. The woman stuck out her hand to shake, and Apollo accepted. "Why did you tell me to come here, ma'am?"

"Yeah, it sort of came out of nowhere!" Trucy added, a smile on her face. The woman rubbed her head, almost as if she was in thought.

"Did either of you catch the morning news?" she asked. Apollo and Trucy shook their heads, prompting the woman to go on. "Well, a young girl was murdered…" she paused, "...and the main suspect is my son."

 _And you want me to defend him,_ Apollo finished within his head. He crossed his arms. "I'll see what I can do, miss…?"

"Deborah Cryst."

"Right, I'll see how the case looks, Ms. Cryst. I can't exactly guarantee that I'll defend him though-"

"Please you have to defend him!" Ms. Cryst grabbed Apollo's collar and pulled him forward, "you can't let my son rot in jail! He's too young, so much to live for!" She ranted.

Apollo gently pushed the woman's hands away and fixed his collar. Trucy stepped forward, "Excuse me, Ms. Cryst, but what is your son's name?" Trucy asked.

"His name is Ethan," Ms. Cryst said, making Trucy gasp in shock. The magician turned towards Apollo who had just made his collar neat again.

"You have to defend Ethan, Apollo!" Trucy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, who is Ethan?" Apollo asked, extremely puzzled and confused. Trucy bobbed up and down on her toes and heels.

"I go to school with Ethan! There's no way he'd murder someone!" Trucy said, "it's kinda rare if he even talks to anybody, he's usually pretty silent."

Apollo rubbed his chin, _okay, now you're sort of obligated to defend him, Justice._ He nodded and turned towards Deborah. "Like I said, I'll consider it. And if what my partner says is true, I'll make sure he gets an acquittal."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ms. Cryst said. _Don't thank me yet, I haven't even accepted the request to become his attorney! ...but with how Trucy is acting, is unlikely that I won't be defending him._

"Come on, Trucy. Let's go speak with Ethan," Apollo said, walking into the detention center, Trucy wasn't far behind.

 _The Falling Turnabout_


	3. Chapter 3

The guard opened the door and let Apollo and Trucy into the small room. The two pulled up a couple of chairs to the counter and sat down, awaiting the young boy to come inside the room. It took a minute until a sound came from the other side of the glass. The guard had been pushing a teenager into the room, who had been resisting going into the room. Once the guard put his hand on the boy's right hand, the young man took a step back and gripped his wrist tightly, as if in pain, but no words came out of his mouth.

 _Great, now Trucy's making friends with the troublemakers at school…_ Apollo thought as he watched Ethan sit down across from him. The three of them stayed quiet, and the room was so tense one could cut it with a knife. Apollo pulled on his collar, and took this moment to examine the boy's appearance. Ethan looked to be a bit taller than Trucy and had the same color of hair his mother had. A black cap was adorned on his head, and he held the peak of the cap tightly and pulled it down, covering his eyes. His right hand was bandaged, and a bit of blood seeped through the wrappings. On his torso was a thin navy blue coat and a red shirt under it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cryst…" Apollo said, studying the boy in front of him carefully. Ethan barely seemed to respond to him, he was like a statue. Trucy was restless, and Apollo knew that she would speak up to get the boy's attention.

"Hey, Ethan!" Trucy said, louder than Apollo would have liked. He rubbed his ear, _Ugh, that went straight to the ear drum…_ Ethan's mouth made an 'o' shape and he lifted the hat a bit, revealing his left eye. He looked back and forth between Apollo and Trucy, and finally spoke up.

"Trucy, what are you doing here…?" he asked, a crestfallen look on his face. Apollo crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, _Might as well let Trucy handle this one._

"We're here to defend you, dummy!" she said, bopping her top hat. Ethan looked to the side and stared at Apollo.

"And… who're you?" Ethan asked as he put his bad hand on the little desk just under the mirror.

"I'm Apollo Justice, defense attorney. Your mom called us and asked if I could defend you," Apollo explained, "but I haven't decided that yet." He could see that Trucy was glaring at him, but he chose to ignore her burning gaze. Ethan looked down at the table.

"…You don't need to defend me, I killed her," Ethan said, shocking Apollo and Trucy, but for one more reason than normal. Trucy was saying something about how he had to be wrong and obviously didn't kill anyone, but Apollo wasn't listening. He was looking down at his arm, _my bracelet reacted…_

"Could you say that again?" Apollo asked, a confused look on his face. Ethan looked up at Apollo.

"What? That I killed Giv?" Ethan said, his hand squeezing his wrist for a moment.

"Gotcha!" Apollo yelled out, surprising the two people around him. He straightened his posture, then began to speak. "You grabbed your wrist when you confessed. Does your injury have something to do with what happened?"

Ethan's eyes widened, and he turned away from the duo. "I… I don't know…"

"What?" Apollo balled his hands into fists and leaned on the table. "You don't know what happened, do you?"

"No… But I was there when she died. I had to be the one…" Ethan said, his bad hand trembling quietly. Apollo leaned back in his chair, and Trucy seemed down in the dumps. The defense attorney stood up and looked at Ethan.

"I'll defend you. You're innocent, I know it." Apollo said.

"But I can't remember anything…" Ethan gripped the peak of his cap.

"That doesn't mean you're not innocent!" Trucy piped in. "I know! We'll get some evidence and show it to you! Maybe that'll jog your memory!"

"Maybe," Ethan mumbled, as Trucy pulled Apollo out of the detention center to investigate. He sat there, staring at the dirty table until a guard entered the room and grabbed him, pulling him out and back into his cell.

Back outside, Apollo walked to the left from the detention center, with Trucy wondering where he was going. She instinctively followed him, he had to be going this way for a reason. _If this situation is the same from my dream, then it should be down this street…_ Apollo leaned over and looked, there were police cars and tape surrounding a white outline on the pavement of the road.

 _Impossible… Did my dream become reality?_ Apollo thought, his breath unsteady. Trucy walked ahead of him and ducked under the police tape. _…No time to focus on that. I need to focus on finding evidence._

 _The Falling Turnabout_


End file.
